My Immortal, Personal Annoyance ナツブルー子猫妖怪
by LuckyLifeSmile
Summary: Is it bad that I have to do this dare that I'm practically forced to do with my friends watching me from behind my back? No? Is it also bad that there is a blue kitten that claims its name is Natsu that's following me everywhere? Inspired by Salem and his witty input from the show Sabrina The Teenage Witch. AU. NaLu.
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah, this is something new. A horror story from me! **

**No, actually this isn't a horror story, more like a typical, cliche idea that is used in American Horror movies. **

**Damn it, then it is a horror story (-.-") Whatever.**

**This just came to me, since recently something personal came up with me and then I imagined this somehow- it doesn't even relate to this! How I made this up, I don't know. **

**Also! I'm not gonna be able to post anything on the weekends from now on 'til near the end of September because of personal issues. But the weekdays I'm still doing, so don't worry :) (This doesn't mean that I'm gonna stop writing stories 'til the end of September. There are still many on the way C:)**

**Let's get on with this piece that I have no idea where this is going.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Notes: **_Thoughts_

**Prologue**

**.:The One That Never Arrived:.**

Curling and uncurling her toes, Lucy nervously breathed in a shaky breath, before pressing the doorbell of the one house she really hadn't counted on going to ever. Waiting for a reply, Lucy started to lean back and forth on the balls of her feet and shake her arms, making her thin bangles clink together. _I can do this_, she chanted in her head,_ I can do thi- No, Lucy. No you can't. You know that better than anyone else that you can't go through with this._

Glancing at the house in front of her, she looked at the exterior of the humble abode. Sure, there was some things- actually a lot of things- that needed help on, such as the wilting flowers or the grass was way too tall for someone's taste, but it was something at least. She knew this yard way too well, as a famous rumor had spread throughout town like wildfire in a forest.

Supposedly, there was a family that lived in the old house, not too long ago.

Note how Lucy said "was".

What happened was that a thief or a gangster (Lucy tried to remember which one it was, but it always slipped her mind on which one was it) had trespassed inside the house because the father of the house had some debt that needed to be paid. After finding out that his family was sleeping, the thief/gangster decided to be paid by the father with their lives. After setting a dish towel on the stove, a devastating kitchen fire had spread throughout the house, killing the family that silently slept in their quaint little house. To this day, some say that one could hear the thief's/gangster's cackles of joy or the screams of the burning family.

Lucy shivered at the thought, getting goosebumps on her arms and glanced behind her, seeing her friends hiding behind the corner of the street. They were all in their pajamas, shivering at the night air and waiting for Lucy to come back with the reward.

_Why did I agree to this bet again?_ the blonde thought, rubbing her arms with her sleeves. Turning her head once more to her friends, she grimaced, _Oh, yeah. My damn pride._

A shadow of some sort had fluttered across the front window, quickly glancing at the blonde, then disappearing with a smile on its face. From the corner, Lucy saw the shadow quickly leave, freezing her on the spot when she saw its smile. A cold sweat draped over her body and Lucy's generous chest started to heave. _An anxiety attack now?!_ she thought, robotically turning her head towards the now vacant window. Seeing no figure in the window, Lucy breathed and slowly backed away from the house. She then started to jog to her friends, running and giving a small yelp when a little blue kitten jumped out of the window, cracking and destroying the cob-webbed transparent object.

"Lucy?!" yelled Levy, worried for her hysterical friend. Lucy jumped and gave a bear hug to the closest person near her, which was Mirajane Strauss. Clutching her friend's pajama shirt, Lucy clamped her eyes shut, little tears forming at the curve of her eyes. Mira pat Lucy's back, rubbing her shoulder blades when the blonde would shake.

"Shhh. Shhhh. Lucy-san, it's alright. Lucy-san's with Lucy-san's friends. We're here for Lucy-san." Juvia muttered, concern wrapped in her tone of voice. Erza and Levy exchanged a look when Lucy had calmed down considerably, smiling when Lucy had released Mira and wiped her eyes.

"C'mon guys, I think Lucy's had enough for the night," whispered Levy, ushering the group of friends back to the slumber party.

As the flock of girls had started to walk away from the house, Lucy glanced behind herself when everyone else was talking amongst themselves. In the middle of the street, the little blue kitten with black, onyx eyes sat, flicking its tail left and right. The broken glass window was open and black, with jutted out pieces still inside the frame. The fallen pieces were surrounding the little kitten, all of them spread out and covered in little specks of-

_Blood?_ Lucy's eyes widened when her suspicion was correct. Looking back at the kitten to see if it had gotten cut, Lucy quickly jerked her head to the domesticated animal.

The kitten was gone.

* * *

So? Any ideas or things that you came up with? Yeah, honestly, when I wrote this, this was meant to be more of a fluffy chapter, not one with a haunted house.

Great.

Review please!

~LuckyLifeSmile :)


	2. The Winner!

Well, we have a winner! Congratulations to those who have voted for my other stories, but the winner of the poll was:

**Make Me Or Break Me (Votes: 11)**

Congrats to those who voted for that story!

This means that I will be continuously updating MMBM every Friday, which is the same day the Fairy Tail chapters are updated as well :)

For the rest of the stories; once I am done writing Make Me Or Break Me, I will make another poll on which story I should finish next. Be prepared my dearies~!

Here are the other stories you all voted for!

**2nd: My Immortal, Personal Annoyance (Votes: 10)**  
**3rd: Newsies (Votes: 6)**  
**4th: Little People (Votes: 3)**  
**5th: Like The Rest Of Us (Votes: 2)**  
**6th: Bullseye (Votes: 1)**

On another note, I will be uploading the next chapter of Make Me Or Break Me next Friday, since it's barely been started on and plus, I have Stage Crew after school for myself ( -_-)

I'm horrible.

But! I will try my hardest to get the next couple of chapters done in advance :)

Thanks for all that voted and for all who has read, reviewed, favorited, or followed any of my stories :D I love you all! XD

See you all soon C:

~LuckyLifeSmile :)


End file.
